


PURPLE

by kurgaya



Series: brilliant colours [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Background Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Backstory, Don't copy to another site, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya
Summary: 'I’m sorry' isn’t enough, but it’s all he can say. One day, he’ll have more to offer for his mistakes.[Medic!Kakashi AU. The kids aren't okay].
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi & Nohara Rin
Series: brilliant colours [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1273706
Comments: 36
Kudos: 230





	PURPLE

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you thought you'd seen the last of ME

The scrape of a chair against the floor jolts Kakashi awake. A lacklustre pillow and sterile sheets suggest he's in the hospital; he keeps his eyes closed anyway, keeps still. Bandages itch his skin. There's something lying at his feet. Someone is talking - two people, three. The third he recognises as Minato. Kakashi risks opening his eyes. He notices Minato first, sunflower-yellow in the doorway, and then in the next bed along with her back to the door, Rin. She’s barely visible beneath the bandages and bed-sheets. Her face is as white as her pillow except for her clan markings and the stain-like bruise seeping out from underneath the bandages. Both are as purple as the other. Her single eye is still and vacant until Kakashi wakes, and then she blinks, focusing on him with a silent warning.

“You might have better luck directing those questions to the medics, Councilman,” Minato is saying, blocking most of the doorway. His voice is almost curt. The last time Kakashi heard such a tone, Minato had tried to find a medic to apprentice him.

Kakashi doesn't move except to lift his eyes. The two men trying to bargain entry are vaguely familiar. They are both dark-haired and stern, aged by ambition and war. One has the characteristic chakra of a Uchiha, a slow-burning but never ending flame. Kakashi hasn't met many Uchihas besides Obito, but Fugaku has a frown few can forget. Even still, it's the other man that draws Kakashi's gaze; his forehead and eye are wrapped in bandages, much like Rin, and he leans his large and looming weight on a cane. Kakashi remembers meeting this man many years ago, back when his father was disgraced. He didn't like the look of Shimura Danzō then and he certainly doesn't like it now.

Danzō doesn't release Minato from his gaze, and yet Kakashi feels as though _he's_ the one under inspection. There's an impersonal look in Danzō's only eye that reminds Kakashi of the Nara clinic. It's a look that knows a thing or two about difficult decisions. But there's something about Danzō that Kakashi would never associate with the Nara medics. For all that Naras are allergic to social interaction, no-one would ever accuse them of not _caring_. Kakashi can't say the same for Danzō.

"Unless I'm mistaken, Nohara's medic is behind you."

"Kakashi is asleep," Minato stresses, not budging an inch. "Neither of my students are in any condition to be answering your questions. I'm sure you can understand this is a difficult time for them both. I know they'll appreciate your concern and they'll be able to thank you personally when you return."

"Now -"

"At a more appropriate time."

"We have -"

" _Some other day_."

Danzō adjusts his grip on his cane. "Another time then," he agrees, old and amiable but tense enough that he might strike Minato with his cane. "Forgive us for intruding."

"Not likely," Minato grumbles as he closes the door. He sighs, scrubbing a hand down his face. "I know you kids are awake. I'm sorry you had to hear that."

Kakashi sits up, careful not to jostle his injured hand. Rin does not.

"What did Councilman Shimura want?"

"For our sakes, I hope we never find out," Minato replies, seating himself on the edge of Kakashi's bed. He smiles but it seems to take him great effort to do so. "How're'ya feeling?"

Kakashi ignores the question - and the smile. There's nothing to smile about right now, not with Danzō and the Uchiha clan knocking on their door, and Obito -

His throat sticks, the thought rising like bile to his mouth. He can't help but glance towards Rin, to her deadened face and the bandages wrapped around it.

"They're here about the sharingan, aren't they?" Kakashi asks, fury rising within him. He gnashes his teeth, the white surgical mask pulling around his face. Obito’s been dead a matter of _days_ and the village has already shown what it cares about more.

"I don't want you worrying about that. You’re here to rest,” Minato says, which is as good a confirmation as any. “How's the hand?"

Kakashi curls his fingers reflexively, wincing. The injury is hidden beneath a wad of cotton and gauze, protecting it from infection. It throbs continuously, like a heart in his palm, but he must be on the strong meds because he can hardly feel it. An image of the kunai sticking out of his skin flashes across his mind. He ignores it.

"It's fine.” It will be fine, it _has_ to be. He’s a shinobi: he’s useless without his hands. “Have we pissed off the Uchiha?"

Minato sighs. For an elite jōnin, he really is too easy to read. He answers slowly, carefully. “They are… understandably upset about the loss of a family member. It’ll take time for tempers to settle down.”

“That was the clan head, wasn’t it?” Rin whispers. Her voice sounds sore. Kakashi doesn’t know how long she was awake or how much she may have cried. Obito was her best friend and now all she has left of him is his eye. “Why would he care about Obito?”

“W-well,” Minato begins, struggling with the right words. He rocks his head as though he could shake away the question. “Clans are like a big family, aren’t they? Fugaku’s invested in the well-being of every Uchiha.”

Kakashi scoffs. “Bet he cares more about their kekkei genkai.”

Rin huffs something like a laugh - like agreement. Minato looks between them, pained.

“ _Even_ if that’s true,” he says, reprimanding Kakashi with a firm look. “Some things we don’t say. The Uchiha are an ancient and powerful family, and they deserve respect. We’ve certainly complicated our relationship with them, but that doesn’t mean we can’t work together to reach a solution.”

“Will they take his eye?” Rin asks.

Minato hesitates. Then he sighs, rubbing his forehead. It’s unusual to see him so torn-up over something. Even when he was bargaining with Shikaku to teach medical ninjutsu, he seemed to know exactly what he wanted. Now, he looks unsettled, and that worries Kakashi more than Danzō and Fugaku at their door.

“I imagine they’ll demand it. But it’s yours now, which is what Obito wanted. They should respect that. But that’s all speculation at the moment. I want you two to rest up first, before we talk to Fugaku about anything.”

“What about Councilman Shimura?” Kakashi asks. “He’s not a Uchiha.”

“He’s good friends with the Hokage,” Minato replies, patting Kakashi’s foot through the sheet. His smile gains a strange sort of edge to it, an unhappiness too complex to understand. Whatever it is, it's definitely about Danzō. It doesn’t ease Kakashi’s nerves in the slightest. “I’m sure Lord Third just sent him to check up on you.”

Minato doesn’t _sound_ sure, but the look in his eyes is almost pleading.

Kakashi glances at Rin and sees tired, heavy-hearted confusion reflected back. Nothing makes sense. Obito’s death has already changed their world in unimaginable ways, and Kakashi doesn’t even understand why. Shinobi die all the time. What is it about Obito that’s captured Danzō’s attention? Why is one eye the cause of so much concern?

Kakashi had thought he’d done the right thing by honouring Obito’s last wish, but now he isn’t so sure. It seems like he’s only caused Rin and Minato more trouble. It’s all he ever seems to do.

Visitors come and go over the next few days. Minato pops by at least once a day, sparing as much time as he can. With each visit, he looks more and more tired. Kakashi and Rin whisper about it once he leaves, facing each other on their beds, duvets tucked up to their ears. Rin sleeps most of the time. Kakashi finds he can’t sleep, kept awake by the darkness of the cave and the phantom kunai in his hand. When he does doze, he wakes to the taste of the gag in his mouth and vomits, and Rin has to summon a nurse before he dry-heaves himself to death.

Danzō and Fugaku don’t return - at least, not while Kakashi is awake - but another Uchiha does turn up at their door one day. She is small and elderly, and where her hair should be the typical Uchiha black, it is silver. The two-toned crest on her jacket gives her away. Something about her is familiar to Kakashi, as though she’s someone he’s often seen in a crowd, but it isn’t until Rin’s face swells with tears that he remembers.

“ _Granny_ ,” Rin sobs, beckoning Obito’s grandmother into the room.

Kakashi sinks as far as he can into the bed.

“Oh dear, oh dear,” Nobiko says, sweeping Rin into her arms. She hobbles awfully quickly for a woman so old. The wrinkles on her face are deep and numerous, and her complexion is pale. Kakashi can’t remember if she’s always looked that way or if the past week has aged her well beyond her years. “You’ve gotten yourself into a pickle, haven’t you?”

Rin laughs and cries at the same time. The sound is awful.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from that boy,” Nobiko adds, and her words are full of fondness. She kisses the top of Rin’s head, rubbing her back. Rin clings to her in a way that Kakashi’s never seen her cling to anybody.

He tries to bury himself further into the bed, unable to watch. Heat prickles at the corners of his eyes. He wishes it wouldn’t. Crying is unbecoming of a shinobi like him, especially in front of an old lady. Maybe if he stares at the ceiling light for long enough, it’ll zap the wetness away.

The hospital discharges Kakashi later that day. Rin’s asleep when he leaves and Nobiko is long gone. He’s glad for it. He collects his bags - clothes, equipment, and another thrust upon him and stuffed full of medicine - and signs out at the front desk. The receptionist on duty is young and smiles at him, the Inuzuka marks on her cheeks squishing up. They look like Rin’s. Kakashi scribbles his name in silence, feeling ill with guilt.

As soon as he’s outside, he summons Akino - and receives Bull. Bull’s eyes are huge and apologetic, and the wrinkly flabs of skin around his mouth look like a frown. Kakashi resists the urge to hug him and simply pats him instead.

The journey home is twice as long with Bull’s bear-like clobber. Konoha’s evenings are long and cool in the spring, wet with rain and bright with the sun. Even still, the sky is slipping into darkness by the time Kakashi turns into the street for Minato’s apartment. He pauses then, turning back to his laborious dog. Bull’s eyes flick up sadly as he trods past. Kakashi rolls his eyes and juggles his bags to scratch along Bull’s head.

Kakashi unlocks the front door and steps through the apartment seals. Minato’s seals sigh over him first, a warm breath prickling at his skin, and then Kushina’s privacy seals crash down in a wave; voices and laughter burst like bubbles in Kakashi’s ears, and not two but _three_ chakra signatures buzz from within the apartment. Kakashi isn’t a sensor like Minato; for all that his smell and hearing are enhanced, his chakra-detection is average. But Minato’s and Kushina’s presences are familiar, easy to pinpoint - and the third chakra signature is not. He’s worried, for a moment, that it’s another Uchiha chasing Minato for answers, but he can hear Minato laughing too.

He shuts the door and slips out of his shoes without a sound, glancing down for Bull’s reaction. There is none. Apparently unconcerned with the stranger, Bull labours past with Kakashi’s duffle bag hanging like slobber from his mouth. Wary but trusting his dog, Kakashi follows. There’s a cry of “oh _hello_ Bull!” from Kushina as the dog plods into the front room, but Kakashi lingers in the doorway, almost entirely hidden by the wall and his bags.

Minato notices him anyway. “Kakashi! Did the hospital discharge you? Why didn’t they - I would’ve come and gotten you! D’you need help with those?”

Kakashi shakes his head, attention drawn by the stranger. It’s another young man, perhaps Minato’s age, perhaps older, and though he doesn’t wear a flak-jacket, his chakra reserves suggest _jōnin_. A Leaf headband hangs around his neck, the fabric purple. His hair is so short that he’s almost bald, and as he turns to Kakashi, he has none of Kushina’s dynamism and little of Minato’s cheer. But Bull doesn’t seem to mind the stranger, depositing the duffle bag on the floor so he can better reach Kushina for a fuss.

“Oh - of course,” Minato says, smiling despite Kakashi’s reluctance to enter the room. “Kakashi, this is Umino Hitsugu. He’s my teammate and our friend.”

Hitsugu says nothing, inclining his head in greeting.

“Your teammate?” Kakashi asks, swallowing hard. The sight of Rin staring at the hospital ceiling comes to mind; the sound of her crying, those dreadful, wounded wails. Minato has never discussed his team before. Kakashi had assumed they were dead.

“Yes,” says Minato. “We were a part of Team Jiraiya. Are you sure you don’t want help with those?”

 _Jiraiya_ is a name and face that Kakashi knows but a man he’s never met. As one of the three Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya is a man that inspires awe and fear across Konoha. Kakashi doesn’t know much about him. Minato was one of Jiraiya’s students and so Kakashi's always expected to meet the fabled man at some point. He hadn’t expected to meet _another_ of Jiraiya’s students first, having assumed they’d all been killed.

Kakashi’s not met many people in Konoha who like him and Hitsugu probably won’t be one of the few. He clutches the bag of medication closer to his chest. Stupidly, he’d hoped that everything in Minato’s apartment would be normal tonight, as nothing else since the mission has been, but Hitsugu’s presence has gutted that dream. He should’ve known better. Nothing is _normal_ anymore: Rin’s in the hospital and Obito’s _dead_. The only thing that shouldn’t come as a surprise is Kakashi’s inability to keep people alive.

Minato’s probably comforted by his teammate’s visit. It’s his house - he can invite over whoever he likes. Hitsugu doesn’t seem like the kind of person to team up with Minato at _all_ but Kakashi could hardly imagine working with Obito and now -

“I’m fine,” Kakashi says, losing his nerve. Bull can hang around if he wants to; he isn’t heartless enough to de-summon him now. “Do you want - I can go to Gai’s or - my room.”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Kushina says, hiking her skirt up to clamber over the back of the sofa. She yanks Kakashi further into the room, unheeding of the bags flying from his grasp. “Come sit down! The hospital must’ve bored you outta your _mind_. At least have some tea before you disappear.”

She pushes him down onto the sofa beside Hitsugu and then bustles into the kitchen. Kakashi watches one of the pots of tablets roll past Hitsugu’s feet and fights the urge to lunge for it. Medication isn’t so easy to come by in war-time. Medics may be the worst patients, but Kakashi isn’t foolish enough to mess with his prescription. Hitsugu picks up the bottle instead, offering it over like the conversation-starter that Kushina so obviously wanted it to be.

“She doesn’t let me say ‘no’ either,” Hitsugu says, seeming neither amused nor annoyed by this fact. “I’m sorry to hear about your teammate.”

Kakashi’s teeth crunch together. He takes the bottle, feeling Minato watching him. He deliberately doesn't look over and fixes his gaze on Hitsugu instead. “You'd have to be brainless to say 'no’ to her.”

Hitsugu smiles. It's barely a smile, really, not like the smiles of Minato's delight and Kushina and Gai's everything, but it softens Hitsugu's face and sheds years from his skin. He could even be younger than Minato now. There's something boyish about him that Kakashi hadn't seen before and he blinks, startled by the change.

“Good thing Minato's as thick as bricks then,” Hitsugu says - which is _not_ , in any way, what Kakashi expected. “Unless he's fooled you, too.”

Minato lights up as bright as Gai's special red curry. “ _Oi_ -” he begins, but then there's a shriek of laughter from the kitchen, like a fox cackling over a kill.

Kakashi feels the hair on the back of his neck rise, but neither Minato nor Hitsugu seem to notice. Then Kushina snorts - for such a laugh could belong to no-one else - and Kakashi's heart thumps back into his chest.

“ _Please_ don't ruin my reputation in front of my student,” Minato begs before Hitsugu can say anything else, batting doleful eyes. “I’d like to have him a _little_ bit longer before he loses all respect for me.”

“I'm not going to lose all respect for you,” Kakashi grumbles.

“Er, thanks,” Minato replies, with all the enthusiasm of a dying frog. Strangely, his blush only seems to brighten, and he scrubs a hand down his face as though overcome with a sigh.

Hitsugu laughs, which Kakashi doesn't understand, but then Minato smiles, too, and anyone who Minato likes can't be _all_ that bad.

Kushina comes back with the tea. The three friends fall back into easy conversation, content to joke and gossip as though Kakashi isn't there. He doesn't mind. The hospital was only ever quiet at night, when the herds of teary visitors and angry patients were gone, and then all Kakashi had to listen to was Rin’s sobbing. He’s never going to forget the sound.

Hitsugu, as Kakashi learns, has only recently returned from a diplomatic assignment in the Land of Tea. He doesn’t seem the diplomatic sort, but then neither does Kushina and she proudly proclaims her wish to become the Hokage at any given opportunity. Kakashi sips his tea and listens to Hitsugu describe his time in the Land of Tea, recounting trivial details of the journey from coast to coast, and even more trivial details of the ransacked villages and the civil unrest. It sounds as boring as any D-rank mission when Hitsugu skips over the scuffles and the politics, and yet Minato and even Kushina sit quiet, enrapt. Kakashi supposes they’re happy to listen to their friend talk about anything. He lets Gai ramble on about the markets, new ingredients, and the weird recipes he wants to try. He doesn’t particularly care for the market-sellers _or_ Gai’s attempts at seasoning, but he doesn’t mind just listening to Gai talk, sometimes.

“I was supposed to be assigned there for another few months, at least,” Hitsugu says, still sipping what must be lukewarm tea. “But I imagine Konoha’s resources are sparse.”

“They just don’t want to stick their necks into somebody else’s war, that’s all,” Kushina grumbles, and Kakashi frowns, unsure who ‘they’ are but reluctant to ask. Kushina waves her hand and then rests her head upon it, cheeks puffed out with a sigh. “This is how we _lose_ our allies. Who’s gonna help Tea if not us?”

“I don’t suppose there’s much left of it anymore,” Minato says, so softly that it may have been to himself. Then he smiles, eyes closing into half-mouths, but he looks neither happy nor sad. “Did you pass through the Narikaze port?”

Hitsugu nods. "It was just as crowded as you said it’d be. I think the port alone was bigger than Waves.”

The Land of Waves is a small country - if it can be called that, consisting of a single, tiny island - just off the southern coast of Fire. It's considered a peaceful, trading land, known for its sandy beaches and vastly civilian population. Kakashi knows little else about it - except that it's where his mother was born.

Minato's laugh startles Kakashi back into the conversation. It’s not a happy sound. “I used to sit and watch the fishing boats first thing in the morning," Minato says. "I know it’s called the Fire Sea because of the Land of Fire, but I used to think it was because the sun would light the shore up all orange and gold.”

“That sounds beautiful,” Kushina sighs. She twirls a lock of hair about her finger; it's darker than a dawn-red but Minato has always seemed captivated by it. “Oh, you would’ve _liked_ Uzushio, Minato. We could’ve shown you the canals. There used to be races on them every year - do you remember?”

Her eyes are wide and hopeful as she looks to Hitsugu but he shakes his head. “Shinogu remembers it better than me," he says, shrugging one shoulder as though he’s uncertain whether he’s bothered by this.

“You’re from the Land of Whirlpools?” Kakashi asks, speaking up for the first time since Kushina poured the tea. He’s still clutching his mug - now empty - and his feet are tucked up onto the sofa. His injuries hurt a little, but it’s not too bad. The hand-marks around his neck might still be purple. If he were to rest his head against the back cushions, he would fall asleep in seconds. Hitsugu’s presence dissuades him from dropping his guard completely, even if Bull is drooling happily all over Kushina’s lap.

Hitsugu nods. “My parents, my brother, and I fled not long before Uzushio’s destruction.”

The destruction of Uzushiogakure is one of many blights in Konoha’s history. Like the Land of Fire, Whirlpools had a long and bloody history. Its shinobi capital fell to civil war just before Kakashi was born. The accounts of Konoha’s aid are sparse; trapped in its own war, the Second Shinobi War, Konoha must have simply not had the troops to spare. Uzushio crumbled without the help from its allies and the survivors fled across the globe. The Uzumaki clan, Kushina’s family, were one of the most powerful clans in all of Whirlpools, so it wasn’t much of a stretch to assume that she fled her home country along with everyone else. But Kakashi never would have guessed that the Umino family were also citizens of Whirlpools. Perhaps that shared identity - war-torn homes, displaced families, and immigrants in a foreign land - is what brought Kushina and Hitsugu together.

 _And_ Minato - if Kakashi is correct to assume that he hails from the Land of Tea.

“How’s Shinogu's kid, anyway?” Kushina asks, face scrunching in thought. She is, as Kakashi has come to learn, abysmal with remembering names. She can still only name half of his pack. “ _Uh_ , what’s the kid’s name again? What’s he - Kakashi’s age?”

Hitsugu doesn’t seem to mind her terrible memory. “Younger. Iruka’s yet to enter the Academy.”

“ _Iruka_! That was it. Weird name.” She elbows Minato, eyes as bright as fire. “Bet we could come up with something better, ey? It’ll be our turn soon!”

Minato’s face flushes so red that steam could hiss out of his ears. “Wha - _Kushina_! Kakashi’s sitting _right there_.”

Kakashi, for his part, isn’t convinced by Kushina’s naming ability but he’s not sure why Minato’s so embarrassed by it.

“And? I didn’t say anything _inappropriate_.” Kushina laughs, wild like a fox, and slaps Minato’s thigh. “But you’re right! Kakashi’s basically _already_ our kid -”

“No I’m not,” Kakashi blurts, regretting the outburst almost immediately. Attention swings towards him. Panic snaps through his body like a bolt of lightning up his spine. Even Hitsugu turns towards him, expression neutral but for the lift of one, single eyebrow. Kushina shifts as though she’s about to leap over the sofa and _tackle_ Kakashi into agreeing, but Minato’s sharp “ _Kushina_!” halts her in her tracks.

She slumps down over the arm-rest. “Oh come _on_ ,” she says, first to Minato and then to Kakashi. “C’mon. It’s not so bad! You live in our apartment! You have dinner with us! We set your _bedtime_! We’re _basically_ your parents -”

Kakashi uncurls, sitting forward, straighter, his jaw twitching. “ _No_ , you’re not.”

“Yes we _are_ -”

“Kushina, please -”

“Face the facts, kiddo, we’re your parents and we love you -”

“You don’t,” Kakashi says, of this he is sure.

The smile seems to freeze on Kushina’s face. “Too late, already said it.”

“Take it back,” Kakashi hisses, chakra snapping from his skin. “Take it _back_!”

“Whoa, whoa, okay,” Minato says, gentling Kushina before crossing the room. He squishes himself onto the other sofa before Kakashi can scramble up and flee. It’s a bit of a squeeze given that Minato and Hitsugu are fully-grown men, but Hitsugu neither complains nor moves, meaning Kakashi is stuck at the other end of the sofa with his knees tucked up under his ears.

“Mug please, thank you,” Minato says, taking it from Kakashi and handing it to Hitsugu. “Could you give us a minute?”

Hitsugu deposits the dishes into the kitchen sink before busying himself further through the apartment. Minato doesn’t budge an inch and Kakashi glowers, considering his options. He certainly can’t outrun Konoha’s fastest. A substitution jutsu could work, but Minato knows all of Kakashi’s tactics and will recognise the hand-seal. _Not_ that he actually zapped Kushina or said anything that wasn’t true, so he doesn’t know why Minato looks so… sad.

“It’s been a rough week, hasn’t it?” Minato says.

That’s not a question Kakashi expected. It’s also a _stupid_ one. He’s barely slept a wink since they returned, med-nins have been poking and prodding him, the Uchiha are mad, Rin is sad, and now Kushina’s saying things that aren’t _normal_ and _nothing’s normal_ and Kakashi’s face scrunches up as he fails to finds the words.

“I know,” Minato says, his hand gentle on Kakashi’s knee. “You’ve done great, though. I’m glad you’re home. And Kushina is, too. She’s been worried.”

Kakashi swallows the lump in his throat. It tastes like guilt. He lifts his eyes to Kushina, unsure what he’ll see.

“I’m not gonna say I don’t care about you, ‘cause then I’d be lying,” she says, her jaw set firm. Her eyes dare anyone to argue. But she isn’t angry - or at least she doesn’t _look_ it. Her chakra isn’t raging in flames around her. “Trust me, kiddo, I can out-stubborn you _any_ day.”

“Let’s not test that,” Minato despairs.

Kushina winks. Kakashi ducks his head, flustered by their banter. Disappointment, he expects, and anger, but Kushina’s temper snuffs as quickly as it ignites. Minato only raises his voice to issue commands, and even then, only when the team is in danger. They _should_ be angry. Rin and Obito are Kakashi’s fault. If he’d been quicker, he could’ve avoided the Iwa shinobi. If he’d been smarter, then maybe he could’ve escaped. He’s a jōnin, a team leader, and a medic, and he failed in all regards.

 _I’m sorry_ isn’t enough, but it’s all he can say. One day, he’ll have more to offer for his mistakes.

Minato laughs, misunderstanding. “Kushina’s a big girl, she can take it.” (“ _Sure can!_ ”)

“No, I - forget it.” Kakashi tugs at his mask, wishing he had something to occupy his hands. “I should go to my room.”

Minato and Kushina share a look.

“If that’s what you want,” Minato says, offering his palm. “Come on.”

That isn’t quite what Kakashi envisioned to occupy his hands. He deliberates and decides against it, gathering up his belongings instead. Minato doesn’t seem to mind, and he even offers to carry the bags. Kakashi’s room is just down the hall, but it’s so sparsely decorated that it could belong to another house. Bull plods along behind them, stubby tail wagging. Kakashi risks a glance into the kitchen and catches Hitsugu’s eye.

“Sleep well.”

Kakashi freezes, then nods, and feels Bull’s wet nose push him back into gear.

“Your friends have been asking about you,” Minato says, as Kakashi prepares himself for bed. He hums over Kakashi’s prescription, inspecting the medication. It’s hardly necessary. He sets them aside for Kakashi to administer himself, and adds, “They’re worried about you, too.”

One person hardly constitutes as _friends_ , but Gai’s loud enough for a dozen people. Kakashi doesn’t argue. He wants to curl up with his dog and forget everybody else around him. Maybe he’ll even sleep better tonight. “I’m fine.”

Minato’s nod doesn’t agree. “I know you think that. It’s what I used to think, too, when I was your age. I thought I could take on anyone.”

That’s a strange thing to say. Minato _can_ take on anyone, as far as Kakashi’s concerned. But Minato doesn’t elaborate, smiling at something only he remembers. He brushes Kakashi’s hair back, and maybe he sees something only he can see, too.

“You’re a little warm. No infection?”

“No.”

“I have to believe you, you know,” Minato says, fussing with Kakashi’s hair. “So I hope you’ll believe me. When Kushina says ‘we love you’, she means it.”

“Whatever,” Kakashi replies, shaking him away. He’s not some kid. He’s been taking care of himself since his father died. Living with Minato and Kushina has nothing to do with _need_. “You’re not my parents.”

Minato switches to patting Bull, rolling his great flabs of skin about in his hands. Bull seems to appreciate it, at least. “I know. I’m a little young for that, don’t you think? We’re not trying to replace your parents. But we do love you very much. And I want you to believe that.”

Kakashi watches his stupid, loveable dog wag his tail and says nothing.

He’s not sure… he _wants_ to believe that.

“All right,” Minato says, moving to leave. He pets Bull a little longer, unable to help himself. It seems to ease something within him. “You boys just shout if you need anything.”

“Yes sensei.”

Bull barks, gruff and low. He’s never said anything to Kakashi, so it’s unlikely he’ll start talking to Minato. Maybe Minato knows that, and that’s why he laughs.

The door clicks shut behind him.

Bull licks a stripe up the side of Kakashi’s face. Kakashi retaliates by rolling him off the bed.

Some things haven’t changed, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And thank you to everyone's lovely comments - they re-inspired me to write this! :)


End file.
